Geek Girl meets HG Wells
by Athena mou
Summary: Missing scenes from When and Where. Told from Claudia's point-of-view and some from Helena's.


**Geek Girl meets HG Wells**

Missing scenes from When and Where (Claudia/HG Wells)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Leena's B&B – Morning (right after briefing with Artie)**

"Frak, frakin' frak," Claudia muttered and smacked her palm against her forehead. "Why do I always have to be such a dork?" she said and slumped on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Leena asked with a frown.

"I'm a dork and a fracking loser," Claudia muttered darkly.

"Why? Because you dropped a glass?"

"In front of the most amazing person in the world," Claudia said and winced, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Helena just found it funny," Leena assured her.

"Well, I don't," Claudia muttered. "She's like Wonder Woman and fracking Starbuck all in one."

Leena just smiled and watched Claudia fret.

"Claudia, she's just a woman."

Claudia shot her a murderous look. "She'll never be just an ordinary woman. She's fracking HG Wells, Leena."

"So?"

"So?" Claudia all but screamed. "She invented all these cool things. Without her there wouldn't be any Battlestar Galactica or Star Wars; no Klingons or Men in Black. No Comic-Con!"

"It seems like she finds you just as intriguing," Leena said and got up.

"What? Wait! Leena," Claudia chased after her. "She said that?"

"She finds your knowledge of computers fascinating," Leena said. "Shouldn't you hurry up? Artie's waiting."

"Frak!" Claudia ran for the stairs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**HG Wells Section, Warehouse 13 – Later**

Claudia glanced at HG who was reading one of the gauges on her time machine. Claudia was holding Myka's hand, now and then stroking the back of it in a comforting way. HG looked her way and their eyes met briefly. HG smiled at her.

"She will be just fine Claudia."

"Thanks," she whispered and looked at Myka. "If it's okay with you I'll continue to be super worried until they're back."

HG chuckled and nodded. "I know how fond you are of Myka. I'm sure she can feel your love and is comforted by it."

"She's like a sister to me," Claudia mumbled. "You know, I never really knew my mom. Myka is the closest I have to a mom or a sister."

HG smiled and walked over to Claudia. Kneeling in front of her, she put her hand on Claudia's knee.

"You are a brilliant young woman Claudia," she said and smiled at her. "I was incredibly worried about you last time we met. I made a vow to you to do everything I could to save your life, or die trying."

"HG," Claudia whispered.

"You reminded me of someone very dear to me," HG explained. "Now when I've come to know you a little better I've realized that you are uniquely you."

Claudia made a face. "Yeah, well, that's not really a compliment I'm afraid. I'm kind of weird when I'm me. Dorky kind of weird. Not a pretty thing."

HG cupped Claudia's cheek. "That's not who I see when I look at you. I see a bright, attractive young woman who is full of life and wonder."

Claudia blushed. "Nah, ah," she said embarrassed. "Don't mess with me HG."

"I would never do something as cruel as that," HG promised.

HG rose and gently cupped Claudia's chin. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Claudia's soft cheek. She tapped Claudia on the nose and returned to the time machine, leaving Claudia gaping at her back.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Leena's B&B – Evening**

Claudia was sitting on her bed, legs folded underneath her with her laptop in her lap. She had ear buds in her ears nodding along to the beat, occasionally mouthing the lyrics.

Helena leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the endearing sight. Claudia was oblivious to her presence and kept typing away on her computer. Helena pushed off from the doorframe and crossed the room. She sat down on the bed facing Claudia.

Claudia jumped as Helena scared her. She yelped and pulled the ear buds out of her ears. She stared at Helena.

"Holy frak Wonder Woman, you sneak around like a ninja."

Helena chuckled and slowly shook her head. "Most of the time I only understand half of what you're saying, darling, but I still find you quite charming."

Claudia blushed and her mouth opened and then closed.

"Cat got your tongue?" Helena teased.

"Yeah, well… eh," Claudia stuttered. "I'm not really good at the small talk you know."

"I came to tell you that Myka is resting and that she is absolutely fine."

Claudia sighed relieved. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I would never risk Myka's life, you know that, right?" Helena said seriously. "You might think of her as your sister, but to me she is so much more," she whispered. "I miraculously saved your life, but Myka did something even more amazing. She saved my soul."

"Oh, HG," Claudia whispered.

Claudia set the computer aside and crawled over so she could put her arms around HG. She hugged her and rested her head on HG's shoulder.

"Thank you darling."

"You are so getting hugs from now on. You have like a hundred years of hugs to cash in on."

HG laughed and nodded. "That I do. The bronze sector is quite cold in that aspect."

Claudia chewed on her lip and sat back. HG's hand rested in hers and she felt tears well up in her eyes. HG pulled her close; Claudia closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of being so close to this amazing woman.

"I'm so sad when I think about it. It's like when you hear of someone hurting a puppy or a kitten. It just makes me want to cry but at the same time punch someone. How could they be so cruel to you? Whatever you did, you did not deserve that."

"I will tell you some day, love," HG promised. "Today has been filled with enough raw emotions. I hardly think that we need more."

"Hear you loud and clear," Claudia said and made a face.

...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
